Zero
by RoGuE-WhItE-DrAgOn
Summary: Pan, Bra, Goten and Trunks all go to the same high school. Normal school difficulties occur: peer pressure, bullies, relationships, and the new kid. There’s a scientist intent on world take over. Will high school’ers save the day? PT later, and maybe GOC
1. Red

Summary: Pan, Bra, Goten and Trunks all go to the same high school. Normal school difficulties occur: peer pressure, bullies, relationships, and the new kid. There's a scientist intent on world take over. Will high school'ers save the day?

Title: Zero

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

Author note: Trunks and Goten are nearly 18, and in grade 12. Pan and Bra are in grad 11. Pan's 16, almost 17, and Bra's 17.

Chapter 1 – Red

Pan walked sluggishly to the front door of Orange Star High School. Another day of school. _Might as well send me to prison _she thought bitterly. Glancing for a brief moment, Pan noticed Bra talking to her usual entourage of blondes, dizts, and fashion physchos. Bra spared her one glance, then continued talking to her friends.

Pan and Bra had been best friends all the way to middle school. When high school hit, Bra got pulled into popularity. The only time they talked now, was when Bulma threw one of her parties, inviting all the Z fighters and their families.

Bra was still fashion crazed, and fussed over her appearance. Red tank top, with a black jacket over top, and tight jeans, with her hair pulled back in a half pony-tail. Pan, the complete opposite, was more of a punk/outcast. She was wearing black baggy pants, with a dozen pokets and zippers, a tight black t-shirt, with 'Ramones' spray painted across the front. Her black hair hung loose, shadowing her face when she looked down. Her wrists both had studded leather bands, and her ears were pierced: nine all the way up the right ear, three in the lobes of her left.

Pan passed Bra's group, hearing some snickering at her back. Choosing to ignore it, she kept walking.

Trunks stood waiting under a large oak tree in the front of Orange Star High. He was waiting for Goten. He had seen Pan enter the school only moments ago, so Goten was probably close behind. The first bell rang, signaling for everyone to head to class.

Sensing his friend's ki stop only a few blocks away, Trunks started walking towards the gate. Sure enough, Goten came running around the corner

00000

"Am I late?"

Goten asked, scanning the empty school yard.

"Almost."

Trunks replied with a grin. Seriously, Goten was a saiyan, how did he manage to ever be late?

"Good."

Goten said with relief. The second bell went, and both demi-saiyans rushed off to class.

00000

Pan gave a disgusted look at her math teacher. Bra had wormed her way of a late slip, once again. Was her head screwed on backwards? She was probably fixing her makeup in the bath room. She had been at school on time, so what else could cause the blue haired half saiyan to be late?

"Alright, Ms. Briefs, you can sit down now."  
Bra did as told, sitting in the middle row, between two of her friends. Pan looked out the window in sheer boredom. Math was one of the courses in school she had absolutely no problem with. History though…that class was evil.

"Ms. Son, please pay attention."

The teacher demanded, glaring at her. What was it about wearing all black that told all teachers 'Hate me, I'm a trouble maker!'. Pan glared right back at him, till he scowled, and turned back to his lesson.

"I can't believe I got up early, for gym. I should have just skipped it."

Goten grumbled crankily. Trunks laughed at his friend, and replied

"But that's the only class you're getting A's in. What would your mom say if you failed it cause you skipped?"

Goten cringed, shuddering at the thought.

"I choose life."

He stated in defeat. Trunks laughed in response. It was after class. They had different classes, and had met up by their lockers. Now, they were headed towards the cafeteria. Once there, both half-saiyans got enough food to feed a class room, and looked for an empty table. Spotting Pan, sitting alone, in the far corner, the two headed towards her.

"Hey, Pan, what'sup?"

Trunks greeted, smiling at Pan while sitting down across from her, laying out his food in front of him. Goten sat down Beside Pan, wearing a Goku styled grin. Pan sighed, and replied

"Nothing."

"C'mon, Pan, smile!"

Goten chirped, earning 'the look' from his neice. In an attempt to hide from her glare, he began stuffing his face with food. Pan rolled her eyes, turning her attention towards the window to her right. Day dreaming just made the world…tolerable.

"Hey, Trunks, who's the girl over there?"

Goten had stopped eating long enough to swallow. In the process, he noticed a brown haired girl, standing with a tray of food, looking around a little confussed. Trunks followed his friends gaze, and spotted her.

"No idea, maybe she's new?"

Trunks replied, turning back to Goten.

"Well, maybe you should invite her to sit with us, she looks a little, uh, lost."

"Why should I ask her?"

"'Cause I'm busy."

Goten continued eating, ignoring his friends protest. Trunks turned to Pan, and asked sweetly

"Pan, would you ask her?"

Pan turned to look at him, blinking a few times, before looking at the girl they were talking about. She still stood there, scanning the many tables filled with students.

"Can't."

Pan replied, turning back to gaze out the window

"Why not?"

Goten asked, again taking the time to swallow. Pan sighed, and replied

"Because if she associates with me, everyone else will hate her."

Trunks and Goten shared a glance, before Trunks began

"Pan, that's not true…"

Pan turned to stare directly at Trunks

"Really? Just watch."

Pan stood up, and made her way towards the brunette. The girl saw her coming, and tilted her head curiously. Trunks and Goten turned, to watch what would happen.

"Hey, I'm Pan."

Pan said, standing in front of the brunette girl.

"Hi."

She replied, a blank look on her face. Pan sighed inwardly.

"I noticed you were looking for a place to sit. You can sit with us over there."

Pan pointed to where Goten and Trunks were, who both waved at the girl. She smiled at them, then turned to Pan, opening her mouth to reply, when someone interrupted

"Hey, Pan, stay away from the new kid, why don't you go taint someone who doesn't want to get anywhere in life."

Pan looked past the new kid's shoulder, to see Stacie, one of the school's most popular girls. Behind Stacy stood two blondes, and brunette, Bra stood beside her.

"Thought I'd try, before you sank your fangs into her."

Pan replied, glaring at Stacy.

"Hey, you're Courtney, right? Want to come hang out with us?"

Stacy completely ignored Pan, and turned her attention towards the new girl.

"Uh, sure."

Courtney gave an apologetic look to Pan, before scuffling towards Bra's group. The group turned to leave, when one of the blondes turned back, and said

"Why don't you talk to the other one? She's like you. A loner, and fashion dweeb."

Thinking that she'd greatly insulted Pan with the 'fashion dweeb' comment, the girl smirked, before joining up with her friends. Turning around Pan headed back towards Trunks and Goten. She briefly looked around the room to see who the blonde was talking about, but no one else looked new.

"I can't believe Bra just stood there."

Trunks said, when Pan sat back down across from him

"Believe it, Trunks. I'm not friends with her anymore, I wouldn't expect her too."

The first time though, it had had hurt. Being stabbed in the back like that, by someone she thought was her best friend, it hurt a lot. _But who needs friends, anyway?_ She thought, glancing briefly at Trunks and Goten, before looking back out her window. Goten was her uncle, and Trunks was…well, besides being the guy she used to like since she was little, was, well, a friend. Pan wouldn't admit it to herself, though, cause not even friends could be trusted.

00000

_History_, Pan shuddered inwardly as she walked to her last class of the day. One of the biggest things she hated about school. Not only did they not have all their facts correct, they continued to teach these false facts to students. Why did they have to make all the students learn how her grandfather, Hercule, saved the world, not once, but twice? That wasn't even true, and shouldn't they wait till it actually was history to actually teach it? Gah, what did she need this class for anyway, not like she'd use any of it after school anyways.

Mentally thinking of ways to destroy her history text book, Pan walked into the class room, taking her usual desk in the far corner of the room. Only, it was occupied. Pan stood in front of the the red haired girl who was sitting in her spot, and said

"My seat, get out."

The girl, who Pan realized, wore black and red: blood red sweater, with baggy black pants, which had many pockets. Looked up at Pan, her face expressionless, Pan noticed the eyebrow piercing, and studded choker around her neck. Without a word, the girl stood up, grabbed her books, and moved one desk over. Pan sat down, then looked over at the girl

"I'm Pan Son."

She stated casually, turning in her desk to face the girl. The red head looked at her for a moment, and replied

"I'm Red Zero."

Pan opened her mouth to reply, when the teacher entered, already spewing commands, about a research project.

00000

So…that was the first chapter… I'll add in how Pan and Bra stopped being friends in a more detailed way, later on in the fic. Thought I'd try something new, fanfic-wise. Pleaze leave a review, they really to motivate the writer (me!) to update .


	2. Spray Paint

Title: Zero

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Chapter 2 – Spray Paint

Bra arrived at school a little on the early side. Stacy was already waiting for her by the front doors.

"Did you bring it?"

She asked, a wicked grin on her face. Bra nodded, and handed over a paper bag.

"Good."

The two stepped into the school, and walked towards the girls' washroom. Once there, Bra waited outside, while Stacy walked in. Bra looked up and down the halls, feeling a little nervous. Was this alright to do? Even though she wasn't friends with Pan anymore, this just didn't seem right. Ten minutes later, Stacy walked out, and the two quickly walked away.

00000

For the first time in two years, Pan waited in front of the school. You only wait when you're expecting someone, and Pan hadn't really had any friends to wait for since Bra stabbed her in the back.

Five minutes till school started, and the person Pan was waiting for finally arrived.

"Hey Pan."

Red greeted without a smile. Pan wondered briefly if that's how she seemed sometimes: unhappy, and distant. The blonde had been right, though, because Red was a lot like Pan. The two walked quietly into the school when the bell rang, and split up because they had different classes. After grabbing her Physics textbook and binder from her locker, Pan headed to class.

Sitting at the back of the room like she usually did, Pan didn't miss some of the dirty looks sent her way by some of the other girls. _What did I ever do to them?_ Pan wondered sourly. The teacher came in, and class started. Well, it almost did, anyway. The vice principal walked in. The woman was short, and had a nasty way of looking down on everyone, like she was so much better. Disciplinarian? Heck, the woman _enjoyed_ the job.

"Pan Son? My office, now."

Without further word, Ms. Splilton left the room. Pan stood up; glancing around the room at the many eyes turned her way. She didn't miss Bra's averted gaze. Wondering suspiciously what was going on, Pan left the room, and followed the vice principal.

00000

"I never thought you'd do anything like this, Pan."

The shorter woman stated upon arriving at her office. Pan stood in the door way, blinking in confusion at the older woman

"Do what?"

A puzzled Pan asked. Ms. Splilton's gaze narrowed, and she said

"The washroom, remember?"

Pan gave her a blank stare

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ms. Splilton frowned at her, and said

"Follow me, maybe seeing it will refresh your memory."

The vice principal led the way down a couple halls, till they reached the girls washroom. The older woman waited near the door as Pan walked through. Eyes wide with shock, Pan looked around the small restroom, nearly having a heart attack. Someone had used black spray paint, to write insults of all kinds, to probably more than half the girls in her grade.

Stepping back out to where Ms. Splilton was waiting, Pan said

"I didn't do that."

"Then why aren't you mentioned in there?"

Pan's jaw dropped

"I didn't see Brittany's name, or Shelly's either, why aren't you blaming them?"

_Because they're perfect students, right? And I'm the delinquent who has nothing better to do with her time. _Pan thought angrily.

"I'm going to have to call your parents about this. You'll have detention for two weeks, plus an hour after school everyday till this mess is cleaned up."

Without waiting for another word, the shorter woman turned around and began walking away

"You can't just accuse me of this!"

Pan nearly shouted at her. The woman turned around, eyebrows narrowed

"I know you did it, Pan, no one else would. You weren't mentioned in there, and you're the only one who would say that about all those other girls. Besides,"

Ms. Splilton said with a smirk

"Several students say they saw you waiting outside of school, something you never do. You didn't want to be caught near it, right?"

Pan nearly had a heart attack.

"I was waiting for someone. I didn't even go into the school till the bell rang!"

"Who would have done it, then?"

Pan remembered Bra's almost guilty look, and scowled

"Why don't you try asking one of your_ perfect_ students? If I did that, I wouldn't be stupid enough to leave my own name out."

The vice principal glared at her, and said

"Go back to class, and remember, clean up after school."

The woman left Pan standing there, glaring at her back.

00000

Trunks and Goten were standing by their lockers, putting their books away, when Trunks caught sight of a furious Pan storm down the hallway. He could sense her ki sky rocketing, and turned to Goten

"Wonder what she's angry about?"

Goten shrugged,

"I don't know, let's go ask her. If anything, we can stop her from killing someone."

Trunks nodded his head, muttering to himself how he'd never seen her so angry before.

"Pan, wait up!"

Goten called, both half saiyans ran down the hall to catch up with her. She had turned the corner, and looked about ready to rip her locker's door off by its hinges.

"Pan, what's wrong?"

Trunks asked, feeling a little worried.

"They're blaming me for something I didn't do!"

Pan nearly shouted, throwing her books into her locker and slamming it shut. She placed her lock on it, then turned to face Trunks, glaring at him as if it was his fault

"Someone spray painted all over the girls' bathroom. All over it! Insulting more than half the girls in my grade. I'm being blamed for it, cause I'm one of the only girls not mentioned!"

Pan fought the urge to punch her fist through her locker. Red chose that time to come walking up to them

"Pan?"

Pan turned to see Red standing there, a blank look on her face. Goten and Trunks turned to the girl curiously, as Pan introduced them, using a more civil tone.

"Goten, Trunks, his is Red, she's new in school. Red, this is Goten and Trunks."

Red nodded her head towards the two, and turned to Pan

"I heard what happened."

She said calmly. Pan sighed dejectedly, and looked around

"This school hates me. I had nothing to do with it."

Red nodded her head, and said

"Pan, do you have any idea who would do it?"

Pan thought again back to Bra. Would she…?

"Bra."

Pan stated, before stalking off. Goten, Trunks and Red all looked at each other, before quickly following Pan.

00000

"Can you believe it? I never thought it would work so well."

Stacy said happily to her friends. Bra looked over at her, and said

"I don't think we should have done it. Pan didn't do anything to us."

Stacy rolled her eyes, and replied

"We don't need a reason to do it. I just really don't like her."

"Because she's friends with Trunks, right?"

One of the blondes snickered. Bra narrowed her eyes at Stacy, and said

"You're noting trying that again, are you? He already said no to you."

Stacy glared at the blonde, Kate, and said to Bra

"I'm not trying anything. I just don't think it's right for someone like Trunks to hang out with someone like Pan. I mean, she's a looser, her shouldn't hang out with her out of pity."

Bra starred at Stacy for a long moment, before saying

"I don't think you have the right to decide that."

Stacy rolled her eyes, and said

"Bra, stop it with the goodie-two-shoes act, it's so not cool."

Bra looked away, wondering for the millionth time whether or not Stacy was actually a friend.

"So, after school, you guys want to go shopping?"

Stacy asked, looking at three other girls there. All of them piped up an eager 'yeah!'. Bra nodded her head in agreement. The change of topic was a much more easier thing to talk about.

"Hope you buy yourself a grave, cause you'll be needing it."

Pan was standing in front of them, glaring at them furiously. Stacy looked at her innocently, and asked

"Is that a threat? Pan, I might have to report that."

Pan glared at her, and said

"You guys did the bathroom, I won't be blamed for it!"

"I don' know what you're talking about."

Stacy replied, looking at her nails as if they were the more interesting. Bra watched as Trunks, Goten, and Red (A/N: Bra knew her name cause she has a class with her) came from around the corner to stand behind Pan.

"Pan, let's go."

Trunks suggested, frowning at his sister. She looked away, and turned her attention towards Pan. With one last glare towards Stacy, and Bra, Pan turned to walk away, but stopped near Bra. Without looking at her, she said

"I feel sorry for you, Bra. You're all so pathetic."

Pan continued down the hall, leaving a slightly stunned Bra standing with her group of friends. Trunks, Goten, and Red quickly followed Pan.

00000

. yay, I did chapter two. You can't have a high school fic, without having the evil/jealous popular girl, can you? Well, I guess you could, but…oh well. Hope you liked it, and please leave a review! c'ya .


	3. Sparring

Zero

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or any movies mentioned

Chapter 3 – Sparring

One week later, Bulma had organized a get together, inviting all the Z fighters and their families. After nearly begging her parents, Pan was allowed to bring her new friend, Red, along. Red had gone home with Pan that day after school, which of course was a Friday. Bulma never had her parties on a school night.

The entire Son family and Red arrived in front of the Breifs' residence, they rang the bell, and waited for someone to answer to the door. After a short pause, Bra opened it, and gestured for them to come in. They did so, taking off their shoes and jackets in the entry way, putting the coats into the front door closet. Bra avoided eye contact with Pan, who was glaring daggers at her back.

The bathroom was finally cleaned, and now the vice principal was putting Pan on garbage duty, during lunch, and gum removal after school. Add that to detention after school for an hour, where she was forced to sit quietly in an empty class room, doing nothing but starring at the wall. To add insult to injury, Pan's parents didn't even believe her when she said she didn't do it. Add all these infuriating things together, and you get a really pissed off quarter saiyan.

Going further into the house, Pan, Goten and Red found Trunks in the living room. He looked like he was half asleep. The three approached Trunk's sleeping form on the couch. They glanced at each other, and Pan grinned at her Uncle and Red. Grabbing the back of the chair, she pulled it backwards, yelling

"Bebi's back!"

The couch fell backwards, and Trunks woke with a start, jumping to his feet, startled, and looking around frantically. Pan and Goten burst out laughing at him, and Red cracked a tiny smile, and turned a curious glance to Pan

"Who's 'Bebi'?"

Pan shrugged, and replied

"Difficult to explain. Maybe I'll tell you about it later."

Red nodded, and Trunks exhaled slowly, realizing the small alien creature wasn't there.

"That was a dirty trick, Pan"

Trunks sound with a sigh. She laughed again, but stopped when she saw Bra come into the room, and join their small group. There was a moment of silence, before Goten said

"So, what do you guys want to do?"

Trunks spoke up before they could answer

"I got some movies we could watch."

Pan quirked and eyebrow, and asked

"Which ones?"

Trunks grinned, and replied

"Van Hellsing, Underworld, and The Grudge."

Pan grinned and said

"Definitely an improvement since last time."

Trunks smiled, and responded with a fake serious look on his face

"So glad you approve, Ms. Son."

Pan resisted the urge to hit him, and turned to Red.

"What do you want to start with?"

Red shrugged, and replied

"I've never heard of those, so it doesn't matter to me."

Pan turned to Trunks, saying

"Underworld it is."

"Shouldn't we wait till after eating to start watching a movie?"

Bra asked. Again there was a moment of silence, Pan snapped her reply

"I don't care."

Bra flinched at Pans angry glare, and Goten spoke up

"We can always eat while we watch it."

Bra nodded, and averted her gaze once again. Red looked over at her, wondering quietly to herself why Bra even bothered to hang out with them. All four were still a little angry at her for the whole bathroom thing. Pan especially.

Trunks slipped the movie into the DVD player, and the group sat down on the couches that were in front of the big screen TV. Pan flipped the couch back up, and sat down on it with Red. Goten sat on the ground in front of them, and Bra sat down on the other couch, so that she was sitting as far away from Pan as possible. Trunks sat down beside his sister, the remote controller in his hand, as the movie started.

Half an hour later, the five were called over for dinner. Grabbing their food, they made their way back to the living room to finish their movie. When the movie finished, Pan stood up and stretched. She looked around, and asked

"You guys want to spar?"

Trunks and Goten jumped up, signaling their answers with eager nods. Bra stood up as well, and shrugged. Pan turned to Red, and asked

"Do you know how to fight?"

Red shrugged a shoulder, and replied

"A little."

Pan paused, wondering if it was ok to spar with an earthling. Red didn't know they were saiyans, so if they used the maximum strength, it might freak her out. Though, looking at Red again, Pan wondered if anything could freak her out. Red seemed to read Pan's uncertain look, and replied

"I can always watch, Pan."

Pan gave a nod of her head, as an idea came to her mind

"Bra, wanna be my sparing partner?"

(A/N: In my fic, Bra's been training since she was a kid like Pan too) Bra gave a weak nod, and the group headed towards the gravity chamber.

Once they arrived at the Gravity room, which was only empty because Vegeta was being forced to socialize due to Bulma's nagging, Pan directed Red to a bench that was set up against one of the walls, and joined Bra in one of the change rooms. Taking a female sparring gi from one of the cupboards, Bra and Pan both changed in silence, and went back out into the Gravity Chamber, where Trunks and Goten already stood in their own fighting gi's. Trunks and Goten started sparring, and Pan and Bra turned to face each other. Silently, they got into their fighting stances.

Pan was the first to attack, sending a kick straight for Bra's head. Bra ducked, and head-butt Pan in the stomach, Pan responded almost instantly, and elbowed downward towards Bra's shoulder. Landing the blow, Bra retaliated with a side kick, which hit Pan squarely in the side. Pan winced slightly, and put her arm down, catching Bra's ankle, and grabbing her knee with both hands. Pan turned around, throwing Bra across the room. Bra hit the wall, and looked like she just bounced off of it. Bra landed on her feet, and powered up a bit, before charging at Pan at the other end of the room. Just before she reached her opponent, though, Pan jumped up, and flipped so that she was behind Bra, kicking Bra in the back. Anger was really good in a fight, apparently.

Bra stumbled forwards, and turned around with a kick to Pans head, which sent the quarter saiyan flying back a couple feet. Glaring at her child hood friend, Pan used her ki like an invisible wall, and thrusted it towards Bra, who put her arms up defensively, but was still thrown back. She landed in front of Red, on her back, and stared up at the human for a moment before she jumped to her feet. No doubt if Red wasn't here, Pan would've have been using ki-blasts.

Just as Bra reached her feet, though, Pan punched her in the face, then grabbed one of her arms, twisting it behind her back, and slammed Bra into the wall. Bra winced, and glanced at Red, who had a tiny smile on her face.

"Why'd you guys do it, Bra?"

Pan demanded. Bra winced again at the pressure in her arm. Trunks and Goten had stopped when they heard Pan. They turned now to see what was going on.

"I didn't do it, Pan."

Bra replied, trying to pry herself free. Pan twisted her arm tighter, and growled

"That's a freaking lie, Bra, and you know it."

"Stacy did it, I just stood by the door."

Bra attempted once again to get free, but Pan angrily threw to the side, away from Red, and demanded

"What did I ever do to you guys, to earn that? Was it just to prove how cool you are, like the first time?"

Pan glared at Bra. They hadn't spoken of it since ninth grade, when Bra had attempted to apologize. Unfortunately, some things, take more than an 'I'm sorry', to forgive.

Bra finally sighed, and slowly got to her feet.

"Pan, I'm sorry, ok?"

Pan glared at her, and growled

"You're sorry? If you really were, you'd tell Ms. Splilton, and my parents; who, by the way, now think I'm a liar. You know, they didn't believe me when I said I didn't do it. Do you guys enjoy making my life a living hell, or is just a perk?"

Without waiting for a reply, Pan punched Bra in the face again, this time with much more force behind it. Bra was sprawled out on the ground again, this time raising a tentative hand up to touch her eye, she winced, and glanced back up at Pan.

"You guys call me a looser, but did you ever think that if it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't even be this way!"

Pan had been a normal happy teenager when her best friend had stabbed her in the back. If popularity hadn't changed Bra, Pan never would have been depressed, or a loner for that matter. Maybe she'd still trust people.

Without another word, Pan stalked out of the room.

00000

Vegeta had seen the entire thing. He had finally managed to get away from the others, and headed towards the gravity room. Realizing it was occupied, Vegeta decided to watch from a room on the left of the gravity chamber. Bulma often used it when she needed to tell him dinner was ready. There was a large screen, with a small control panel. You could either watch what was going on in the gravity chamber, or push a small red button, which caused a small screen to appear in his training room, where you could talk to the occupants currently in the room. Vegeta had been slightly annoyed to find his rival's granddaughter gaining the upper hand in the sparing match against his daughter, and found himself listening intently when Pan angrily began shouting at Bra. With a frown, Vegeta made a mental note to ask Bra what had happened. He had noticed that the two weren't exactly best friends anymore, but from the way Pan had been speaking, you'd think she hated the blue hair half saiyan.

00000

Trunks rand to catch up with Pan, leaving Goten and Red alone with Bra. Pan was stalking down the hall, and following her, Trunks realized that she was headed towards the front door.

"Pan, wait up!"

Trunks called as he began to jog after her. She stopped long enough for him to catch up, and then continued towards the exit.

"Pan, you can't leave yet. Chi Chi'll kill you if you leave early."

Pan stopped, and changed course for the living room, where she sat down abruptly on one of the couches

"Pan, are you ok?"

She didn't reply, and chose instead to stare at the black screen of the TV. It was none of his business, why would he care anyway? Trunks repeated his question, and earned a glare from Pan, that momentarily silenced him

"Pan, you brought Red along, remember? You can't just go into a dark mood, and leave her over there."

Pan exhaled slowly, in an attempt to calm down. She nodded once, and moved to get up, when Goten and Red came into the room.

"Pan, you ok?"

Pan glared at her uncle, then turned to Red

"Sorry you had to see that. I just kind of, snapped."

Red shrugged her shoulders, and replied with her usually unsmiling facial expression

"Everyone's gotta vent sooner or later."

Pan gave a nod of her head, and sat back down on the couch.

"You guys want to watch Van Hellsing, now?"

She asked the three. In response, Trunks got up and put the movie in.

00000

so, how'd u like the chapter? I'd love more reviews, by the way, they're really encouraging. Any who, I hear coffee calling my name, I'll try to update later. Ciao


End file.
